GHOST RIDERS
by Amandawrites
Summary: Bored ghosts, painting, and horses make life in Schooner Bay interesting. Please be kind.


_GHOST RIDERS_

_**AUTHORS NOTE- ALL CANON CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL OWNERS. SOME NAMES ARE GIVEN IN HONOR OF MORE FAMOUS CHARACTERS, BUT THEY ARE NOT THOSE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO TABITHA12 AND I. NON CANON CHARACTERS TAKE CENTER STAGE, BUT THEY WOULD NOT HAVE A STORY WITHOUT THE CANON CHARACTERS. CO WRITTEN WITH LINDENCOVENANT, TABITHA,AND AMANDAWRITES. **_

"Mom, get Captain Dad on the phone, you both have to hear this," Candy Avery's excited voice came over the wire.

"I can hear you fine, dear girl," her spectral stepfather informed her over Carolyn Muir Gregg's shoulder. "Go ahead."

"Are any of the others there?" she asked before going ahead.

"No, dear, we're alone, I think," Carolyn replied, glancing around to make sure what she said had veracity.

"Oh well, I think they'd enjoy this too, but... okay, listen...

_"Skeldale Star Theatre Review:_

_**My Fair Lady** as performed by the Schooner Bay Theatrical Society_

_One does not generally expect much of an amateur cast on a limited budget, however, this reviewer was pleasantly surprised last night when he attended the opening performance of this beloved Lerner and Lowe Classic. Although the cast was largely unknown, given half a chance, they shouldn't remain so. Daniel Miles presented the perfect combination of steel and charm as Henry Higgins to Molly O' Casey's Eliza Doolittle. Mrs. O'Casey's voice belongs on Broadway. I could have listened to her perform a solo concerto all night, but then I'd have missed the other spectacular performances. It is a true pity that Freddy Eynsford Hill's part called for so few musical numbers. Sean O'Casey's voice is the equal of his wife's, and their obvious love for each other shone through so clearly that, while in some renditions of Lady the audience walks away feeling as if Freddy was Eliza's second choice, that was not the case here. I could well imagine the postscript Mr. Shaw wrote to Pygmalion being played out afterwards offstage, in which Eliza makes peace with Higgins and goes on to happily ever after with Freddy, taking place. As Col. Pickering, newcomer Siegfried Matthews gave the role a strength that made him more than a mere co-star. Claymore Gregg's Alfred P Doolittle was the real surprise of the night. You don't expect such a reedy man to have such a fine voice. He particularly shone in A Little Bit o' Luck. On a whole, the major players in the cast had an ease with each other and with the historical parts that more than compensated for the less than spectacular sets. In fact, their showmanship, ably displayed by Tristan Matthews' and Claymore Gregg's direction, made the theatre itself fade into the background the moment the play began. Let us hope this is only the first production by this gem of a company."_

"Wow," Carolyn commented. "I didn't know that we had out of town reviewers in the audience."

"It was a great show, Mom," Candy replied. "I wish someone had been filming it, I'd like to see it again."

"You'd never think that most of the cast was coerced into performing," Carolyn nodded, winking at Daniel.

"Ha. That misguided mackerel has never coerced me into anything," the ghost huffed.

"Right," his wife agreed placidly, then chatted with her daughter a bit more. After hanging up she concluded, "It was a wonderful show, my love. You were stunning."

"Of course," he affirmed.

"Now, we have a new problem."

"Oh?"

"Rehearsing has kept Sig busy and kept Tris' mind off — off things. It's over, and I'm worried about what they will do next."

"I'm sure they will be fine," Daniel promised as his arms went around Carolyn. "You aren't concerned about how Sean, Molly or I will keep busy?"

"Well, I think the O'Casey's are still working on their hundred years' worth of catching up — and I can keep you occupied nicely..." she trailed off into a kiss.

For the moment, the Matthews brothers were, if not forgotten, at least pushed to the back of Carolyn Gregg's mind.

XXXXX

Fortunately, great minds sometimes think alike. Lord Dashire had no idea what to do about the elder Matthews, but as Carolyn's goddaughter, Jenny Farnon, entered her third trimester, the nobleman had an inspiration on one way to keep Tristan Matthews occupied, for a while anyway.

Helping Jenny's husband, Dave, paint the nursery, and whatever else might be required in these modern times to get ready to have an infant in the house should keep the young ghost busy.

That is, if the help didn't drive the young parents to be insane.

"Snoopy is the perfect theme for the nursery," Tristan insisted.

"Snoopy is black and white — the child needs color," Dash countered. "Now, Pooh Bear is an excellent choice. Bright yellow, red, orange..."

"Snoopy is intelligent and charming. Pooh is a bear of a small brain — and which is a better role model for a child?" Tristan argued.

"Pooh is British," Dash pointed out, as if that explained everything.

"The baby is American."

"So — we'll have him or her bilingual before they're one!"

"Americans do speak English," Tristan snorted.

"Badly. Now, let's get to work."

"Not until we have a plan."

"We do — Pooh bear."

"Why does your vote count more than mine?" Tristan shot back.

"I'm a member of the peerage," Dash sniffed, drawing himself up proudly.

"This is America, I remind you, again," Tristan smiled.

"Very well, I outrank you. I was third in command, Seaman Matthews."

"In life. We are not on ship now."

"Would you at least get off the ceiling so I can talk to you without looking up?" Dash asked, not sure how to rebuff that argument.

"Why don't you come up here? The perspective is great."

"Who's going to be looking from up there?"

"I might."

"It's not your room..."

Dave had come to see what color he ought to go buy from the HandyMan Shop. His entry had gone unnoticed in the sparring match, so when he cleared his throat, Tristan was startled enough to fall off the ceiling. Even though he knew his friend could not feel the impact, Dave winced sympathetically. "Uh — why don't we just get Ed over to..."

"He'd run both of us off," Dashire patiently explained. "Besides, he's supposed to be retired, except for token constable duties."

_The first half is a really good reason for calling Ed_, Dave thought to himself. "Well, maybe we should let Jenny decide — what the nursery looks like? Maybe she's — ah — in tune with what the kid might like?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Dash shook his head.

"She knows you're up here working," Dave felt obligated to remind them.

"Yes, but the results are the surprise — for both of you — so — you really shouldn't be involved. Shoo," Tristan waved his arms.

"He's right. Now, we have to scrap Pooh and Snoopy and find a third alternative," Dashire scowled. "Blast. This room is off limits to humans who are alive until I say otherwise."

"Who's going to get the supplies?" Dave asked with a little grin.

"I had Adam send my chequebook. We hardly need a car to go anywhere. Therefore — out," Dash commanded.

"Right," Tristan nodded.

At least he'd managed to get them to agree on something, Dave shrugged mentally. Well, he'd go back to working on that latest project Claymore had hired him for; the Tri Town area, Schooner Bay, Keystone, and Skeldale, wanted to promote economic development. So, he'd been hired to plan a campaign to encourage businesses to relocate or open new branches in the area. He'd see if Jen had any of the sketches ready for the press kit. He'd thought of using photos, but art had a charm that photos lacked. It kept her busy too.

A thought stopped him. Might be a good plan to call Daniel or Sean. The thought of Tristan and Dash loose and spatting in public...

Not a swell idea.

XXXXX

It might have helped if Dave had known which of the hardware stores in the area the two were planning on hitting. With most guys in Schooner Bay liking to putter and having few other potential hobbies available, there were multiple choices.

Therefore, Dash and Tris had time to explore after determining that nothing there was what they wanted. They'd have to go to Skeldale.

"Now — that would have made swabbing the deck much easier," Dashire commented, examining the floor cleaning section's mop display with a judicious eye.

"And what would you care? I was the one deck swabbing, not you, Mr. Third in Command..." Tristan shot back, examining something just out of Dashire's line of view.

"I did at one time, pup... what are you looking at there?"

"Cleated shoes — like they wear on golf courses or maybe on electric poles... wish I'd had a pair..." The young man looked mournful.

"Why?" Dash scratched his head. "Danny would not have allowed them to scuff his deck, you know..."

"I fell of a mast, and ah — you know..." Tristan hissed back.

"Oh." Dashire had the decency to look abashed. "Well, you did say that was the best thing you ever did..."

"It hurt."

"Beats pneumonia at seventy two," he hissed back. "Uh-oh..." Saying he turned pale as a ghost was rather redundant, but no less true for that fact.

Following his gaze, Tristan went white as well, shooting his friend a look and nod. On one accord, they popped out.

Watching them invisibly just out of range, Sean O'Casey moaned. Blast it, he'd been so proud of them — behaving reasonably well. There had been that one time Dash had had to keep Tristan off the riding lawnmower — and then the weird voices coming from the tool shed display, but really, all things considered, they'd been very good. Granted, if anyone had been eavesdropping, they'd have overheard a strange talk, but that was a mere quibble. Opening his eyes, he looked to where they'd glanced before exiting.

Then, he frankly couldn't blame them, much.

Margaret Coburn, resident recently divorced land-shark was heading straight for where they had been. By now, she'd drawn up short, blinking. "I could have sworn I saw..."

Once again, Sean thanked his Maker for reuniting him and Molly. Then, he debated, should he find where those two had taken off for or pop in and reassure the la — er — Margaret — that she wasn't losing her mind...?

Maybe she'd go home if she thought that. Tristan could get into trouble. Sean had better go after the boy. Right.

XXXXX

He found them in Skeldale searching for plain wallpaper without any adornment on it whatsoever.

"Why do you want plain? I suppose you're looking for pink or blue?" Sean asked, deciding to appear and help them if he could. "Just get some paint and brushes...I think there's some old sheets lurking around somewhere in someone's house to use for drop-cloths."

"Plain off-white," Dash shook his head. "Jenny refuses to have that test thing done that tells you whether it's a girl or boy. Wants it to be a surprise."

"No, she had the test, it tells something else important — ask Lynne what," Tristan corrected. "But didn't want to know which one she's getting."

"And you are not going to go and look it up either," Sean warned.

"It would make life easier, you know," Dash groused. "Oh, very well. We have a masterpiece in mind, but eventually children have that annoying habit of growing up, well, some of them do..."

"Hey!" Tristan yelped.

"And will want something else on the walls, whether its Tom Selleck or Farrah Fawcet, we don't know yet..."

"It's Jenny's kid — it'll be for the eighth Star Wars sequel or some other Lucasfilm project," Tristan guessed.

"Ahem. But it would be a true pity to scrape our artwork off the wall. If it's done on paper, we can merely take it down," Dash looked very pleased with himself.

"Yes, I'm sure the Schooner Bay museum will dedicate a wing to you two," Sean drawled. "And the plan for your Sistine nursery is — ?"

"Top secret, old boy," Tristan said. "But it will be wonderful. I promise."

Well, it was apparently keeping the boy happy and he was sure that it was being done with love. Neither of the two seamen was bizarre in their tastes. Mr. O'Casey decided to just let them have their fun, long as they stayed out of trouble.

XXXXX

Back in Schooner Bay, others were less copacetic about the elder Mr. Matthews.

By the time she'd made her third circuit around her office, Linden Avery was starting to feel dizzy, and was no closer to finding the catalog she used to order supplies. She had looked everywhere she usually left it, and it wasn't in any of them. She'd even looked in the fridge, since once she'd accidentally left a novel in there when she'd carried it with her to get a Tab. It wasn't there. Not only that, she couldn't find the number two pencil she used on the scantron order form. The people who ran this particular company took seriously the myth that doctors had terrible handwriting, so all she had to do was fill in a little circle and a week later have a case of new medical supplies of whatever she'd run short of lately. Of course, if said order form was missing and said number two pencil was also gone, she was up a creek.

Finally, she called out, "SIEGFRIED!"

A second later, he appeared. "Yes, Linden?"

"Have you seen my Nightingale Corp. catalog and pencils? And don't pop. What if someone had been in here?"

"Iremainedinvisibleforasplitsecondbeforeappearingsoastoascert-"

"Right," the doctor cut him off, ignoring the put out look he donned in response to her interruption. "Sorry. Uh — the supply book?"

"Ah, yes. Havingnoticedthe--"

"Slowly."

"Having noticed that your 'system' as it were is rather lacking, I devised a new one. It worked rather well for Claymore, you see. Now, then. I had several options. First, was to put it in the secondary, non-patient related file cabinet..."

"What secondary non patient related file cabinet?" Linden was forced to ask.

"The one I added late last night. You see, when I redid Clay's filing system, a whole cabinet was freed, and the spare has been taking up space in his back room for weeks now, space he could use more efficiently, so I killed two birds with one stone and moved that cabinet here and put all non patient related items in it. I opted for filing it under supplies rather than catalogs, since there are various types of catalogs. Therefore it is in the third drawer, the one covering from P-Z miscellania, subfolder C for catalogs. Then the order form is in subfolder F for form.."

"Tell you what, Sig," Linden sighed. "Would you be a dear and go get them for me, and open subfolder A for aspirin. I need two of them."

"Aspirin are not in the file cabinet, they are in the cooler box, to keep them at peak effacy, but yes, right away. Then, will you be needing me further?"

"Got plans?" Dr. Avery asked, hoping she didn't sound gleeful.

"Yes, there's a project I've neglected for some time now. It simply won't do, but I was busy with the play... as you know my lifelong ambition lay in the theatrical arts... but sadly... In any case, when the opportunity to pursue the dream again arose, I let several things slide. Do forgive me for that.."

"Certainly," she hastened to say.

"But, I do have a bit of catching up to do."

"Take all the time you need. If I get in a jam, Helen will — ah — suffice to cover for you, somehow."

"Thank you," Sig beamed, blinking out and returning with her requested items. He even thought to bring water for her to swallow the pills more easily. She almost felt guilty, until an hour later she couldn't find her favorite reading glasses.

Two hours later, Carolyn got a call from Adam Pierce, their friend foremost, and attorney. "Which one of them should I exorcize?" he asked without preamble. "Is it Tristan or his brother?"

"What?" Carolyn blinked.

"When I came in from court this morning, my desk was..." Adam replied with deadly calm, "clean. Totally clean. Well, not totally. Everything is in neat little piles. I can't find a thing. Mrs. Harbottle knows not to touch it, therefore, a ghost did it. I do not think Sean would, nor Daniel. Daniel appreciates the genius of chaos. Dashire knows not to. I realize Tristan and Siegfried are at loose ends now, and perhaps Tris is playing a prank?"

"That does not sound like his kind of prank," Carolyn essayed.

"As I suspected. I suppose Sig was helping me," Adam sighed, his quick mind making jumps at warp speed. "Tristan would have lingered and I'd have heard giggling when I was completely confounded. Let's see, Blackie had a sermon on keeping one's good deeds unseen recently. Sig took it to heart, got restless, and blast. How do I thank him and say don't you dare do it again?"

"I could ask Daniel to yell at him?"

"No. I'll think about it. What day is it, by the way?"

Carolyn recited it to him.

"Since Candy decided to take summer courses, forty-five days until she can come to work and my father's secretary is finally out of my hair. She has worked here since my grandfather's day. Everything should be done the way grandpa did it. And firing her would bring down the wrath of two generations on my head and too many tears. Thank you for having a daughter."

Carolyn laughed softly.

"Sorry for the tangent. I had to think of something postive to keep from losing it."

"Adam, if you ever lose it, I'm going to worry that the world is ending," Carolyn returned.

"Ha. Well, I'd better try to restore chaos. Later."

XXXXX

Loving someone, from time to time means putting up with their dark moods, idiosyncrasies, weirdness, or just things they do that simply drive you up a wall. Therefore, over the summer days, Captain Gregg's scattered crew grinned and bore Siegfried with as much equanimity as possible. Claymore was something of a hero to them all when his nightmare of an office once again needed a thorough overhauling. That took Siegfried days to accomplish; days of peace. Claymore never realized how much of a hero he was to them all at that time, he was simply grateful for the direly needed help.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and soon he was looking for a new project. True, there were probably several families in Schooner Bay that could use his deft assistance, but since he could only get away with being a ghost with a few; the Greggs, Farnons, Dr. Avery, Peaveys, and the Rev. O'Ryan were the elite chosen to benefit from his care.

They would have gladly shared.

The Farnon household did get somewhat of a reprieve, however. Dashire took Siegfried aside during the noon break at Lynne's office one day before he could descend upon them.

"Now, old son, I know you are doing a great deal of — good for the family — but even though it might lack somewhat in efficiency, would you do me a favor and not help Tristan and myself with this nursery project? The thing is, I think if he didn't have it, well, he might get back into that dark mood, you know what I mean? Of course you do. So, I think it best that we let him run it..."

"But you're — " Siegfried began.

"I'm just — providing a stabilizing influence," Dash demurred. "Besides, a sudden change could be detrimental. He's used to me."

Siegfried considered this, a deep frown on his face, then brightened. "Well, then, I can have time to alphabetize Dr. Avery's library. She has an extensive one, you know... but it's in such a randomized order, I simply can not find a thing without looking for entirely too long."

It was in the precise order the doctor wanted it in, a system that had meaning to her, but no one else. Hearing this, she hastened as fast as she could without appearing to do so, into the prep room where the two ghosts were chatting.

"How's — BJ?" she continued to smile.

"BJ?" Sig asked. "Did Candy have a child? And when did that happen?" 

"No grandchild of mine is going to be named initials," Lynne assured him. "BJ is their puppy, Blackwood Junior, since his initial purpose in life is to detect ghosts so that they can have privacy when desired."

Dash began to laugh uproariously. "I'd wondered WHY they picked that name — but thought Candy might have a fancy for that truck driver on the telly. The one that rides with a monkey?"

"Now you know," the doctor grinned back. "You really do have a truly cool house, Lord Dashire. Is — well, is it staying cool, with a baby pup running around?"

What was she up to? "You don't have to use my title, dear lady," he assured her, noting with a touch of glee the slight blush his words evoked. Perhaps his next project was in the room with him? For some reason though that thought gave him no joy. He just could not see Lynne and Sig together. Shaking that off, he went on, "You know, I had Adam sign him up for training before he was purchased even."

"True, but was it thorough?" Linden stared at him hard. "Even if it was, does BJ get much practice ghost detecting?"

"Well, what with all that's been going on, I must admit, Sean, Danny, and myself haven't visited as much as we might like... and Tris... well... and BJ doesn't seem 'spooked' as it were by our visits, but spotting us when trying to remain unseen might be another matter. He **is** housebroken. That was mandatory."

Lynne nodded. "Still... Sig, you'd take a huge load off my mind if you'd well, check out how well that dog is trained... I'm just not sure that an ordinary school could do a competent job on a dog that lives with ghosts coming in and out... I mean, who trains for that kind of thing? "

"I admit to wondering that myself," Dash frowned. "I don't see how one could, unless the teacher knows ghosts or is one... of course at the time — well, I can't see Danny, Sean or myself training a dog, and Elroy... your brother, Sig, helped him greatly. Still..." he shook his head.

Lynne got a look as if a thought had occurred to her, then she shook her head. "No, I can't ask that..."

"What? Surely you know that anything I could do to repay the debt of giving me a haunt I would do," Siegfried jumped on her words.

"Would you consider — popping up to Thom's and seeing about making sure BJ is trained well? I just hate to think of him scratching the walls or something worse... and well, Thom has his moments of being a bit ghost shy-- lately...so if maybe you could reassure him that his puppy can see you guys even when he can't... I know, he's being kind of ridiculous, but — "

"Say no more. I'll be right off... you can manage with me out of pocket, I hope?"

"Helen has offered to help, whenever you need a personal day or something," Lynne sighed in relief. "Uh — you do know where they live?"

"I can orient on Candy or Thom and go from there," Sig explained.

"Or I can show the way," Dashire offered. "I am sure Tristan can handle the project for a bit longer."

"Project?" Lynne asked.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but we're painting — I suppose you could call it hang-able murals for the nursery. He was doing an alicorn when I left..."

"A what? Sig, help, I'm not into zoology," Lynne blinked.

"That is a new one to me as well," he admitted.

"A winged unicorn. He calls it a pegicorn. I say alicorn is the proper term. Neither is in the dictionary."

"Alicorn? Pegicorn? Yours is easier to say," Lynne shrugged. "Well, take care, you two." As they popped, she prayed that her son would forgive her.

Dash' fingers snapping broke her train of thought. "Horses — that's why I was here to begin with, mostly. Dave wanted me to ask James if he can work on horses... seems this economic whatchamacallit bureau thing has snagged a riding stable for the area, but they would like to be sure that their creatures could receive care."

"A herd of poodles just stormed in — I think he'll be tied up a while," Lynne informed him, then winced as a high pitched bark reached from the other side of the medical duplex. "I can give him a message — or you can hang out here, for a while."

"I think I'll 'hang out.' Thanks."

"Any time, Charlie," she smiled slowly. Before any further conversation could begin, the bell over her door dinged. "Duty calls."

"I'll just wait..." he called to her retreating back. With slight bemusement, he made a magazine appear, but wasn't sure what he read. Had anyone ever called him "Charlie" before?

XXXXX

So, the days marched on. The baby shower that the women folk had been plotting in the lulls between events for months finally took place without a hitch. The traditional rules were stretched to allow the guys to show up at the end, blindfolding the parents so they could be taken back to their own home to view Tristan and Dashire's masterpiece. One wall of the nursery was covered in unicorns, winged horses, and what the two ghosts had finally decided to term angel-corns, or winged unicorns, flying and dancing through rainbows. Another wall had the Hundred Acre Wood's usual denizens, with the Peanuts gang visiting. The final wall was a montage of Narnia meets Middle Earth, with a token Chewbacca somehow looking right in place among the hobbits and Aslan. The ceiling looked like a planetarium thanks to some glowing star cut outs that absorbed light during the day to light at night. Even Siegfried was stunned into silence.

"I guess this is what happens when you hire ghosts to decorate," Carolyn finally said. "It looks wonderful... but if every expectant parent who sees this asks you two to decorate their nursery, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Excellent, little brother," Sig allowed gruffly.

"You two seem to have found a calling," Daniel nodded as he draped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Almost makes me wish..."

"If you actually have the child, then be my guest," she interrupted with a kiss.

"Thanks, Tris," Dave agreed, shaking his friend's hand then repeating the gesture with his lordship. "I envy my kid almost."

Jenny shook her head. "I just can't believe — wow."

"It's a blasted fine job," Sean agreed. "As godfather to be, I approve."

"Aye. It willna be hard to find a lullaby to sing in this room," Molly agreed.

No one could find fault with it whatsoever.

"Well, any child in this family is free to call upon our services as doctors of decor," Tristan stated grandly, then broke off, halfway realizing what he might be implying.

Blackie cleared his throat, and commented, "Well, does it have to be this family? I was thinking, the church budget is tight — and the children's section could use some spiffing up, perhaps?"

"Ah, I'd behappytotendermy-" Siegfried began.

"Sig," Daniel warned. "Slow down. I thought you were overseeing BJ's training?"

"That dog is quite intelligent, and was partly trained already. It took no time at all," Siegfried returned.

"Would you reconsider his name?" Blackie winced. "What if I have a son I want to name for myself — no, your lordship, I'm not in the market, I'm just speculating."

"I do hear that Margaret Coburn and the Hassenhammer girl are both looking for someone," Lynne noted.

"Thomas," Blackie commanded.

"The idea of either of them in the family — I can't say words like that around the ladies," his cousin begged off. "And who knows what Baby can hear?" He jerked a thumb towards Jenny.

"And you are not too old to have your mouth washed out with medical grade disinfectant," Doctor Lynne smiled.

"That brings up a point," Jenny noted from the rocker that was Sean and Molly's gift to her. "Yesterday, Dave and I were in town... and you know Danny Shoemaker's older brother had a baby a bit under a year ago? Well, he and his wife were in the general store, talking to the baby..." she shuddered. "Anyway, I know you won't curse around him or her... none of you will say more than blast around any of the ladies... not even when something like Blair happens.."

"We've already discussed it — and we won't pop or do any other — " Daniel began.

"Little ghosties?" Claymore suggested.

"Otherwise utilize our powers around any child in the family until they are old enough to understand what we are," he concluded with a glare at the impertinent imposter.

"We trust you on that too," Dave grinned.

"Though I trust they will be ready quite soon, given their lineage," Tristan beamed.

"What we're wanting to avoid is — don't call the kid things like Bunnykins, or make gooey noises," Jenny began explaining.

"No baby talk," Dave concluded for her, adding, "Bunnykins is what Mrs. Shoemaker II was calling Donald, not the baby. Baby Shoemaker was — Teenyboo. Guess her name is Tina."

"Ew," Jonathan gagged. "Bad enough doing that to a kid, but — yech."

"Jenny, your parents and I had a strict policy of no baby talk around any of our kids, so no worries," Carolyn smiled. "It stunts their intellectual development-- and sounds silly. "

Adam looked a bit amused as he lead the way downstairs again. "Well, I don't think any of us will be interfering with the bright potential your child should have, thanks to having the resident brain-trusts for parents."

As they tromped downstairs, Siegfried restated his offer, "Blackwood, I really would be more than glad to help with anything at all at the church or elsewhere..."

"I'll look around," he promised, deciding that was ambiguously enough stated that he didn't have to do much to keep his word and sanity both.

"Can I go, Mom? There's good waves..." Jonathan asked, having lost patience with the female frippery.

"I think that's a signal that the men should vamoose before more female rituals ensue," Daniel suggested.

"He means clean up," Martha observed.

"I do need to get back to the office..." Claymore sighed profoundly.

"It's Saturday, Claymore," Candy protested. "Don't you ever take a day off?"

"Haven't you ever heard, no rest for the wicked?" Daniel asked his stepdaughter.

"Ha ha. School starts soon and she's not the only one having a baby, you know. Mrs.

Pickford is having a baby soon. August maybe?" Claymore looked at Lynne, who nodded.

"That's about a month off..."

"Six weeks," she corrected.

"Good enough. Anyway... she's not sure what she wants to do, so she's taking the first two grading periods of maternity leave... to get a feel for things... then if she doesn't want to work anymore, but be a mommy all the time..."

"Claymore, she will be, working or not," Carolyn shook her head. "And she WILL be working, either way."

"You know what I mean... ah- where was I? Oh yes... the new teacher will be hired full time, but if not, anyway, she didn't come up with this until two weeks ago... and it's too late to be thinking of hiring someone... and anyway, with nothing sure... it's a nightmare."

"Just tell her to quit or stay, can't do both," Blackie suggested.

"No. She's the school board president's daughter. We can't do that. We have to work with whatever she wants to do," Claymore replied mournfully.

"My kid sister is a teacher — and I think the private school she's at is having budget problems... maybe she knows someone who's been let go. I'll get her number for you, Clay," Lynne promised.

"Oh, bless you..." Claymore sighed.

"I shall see you all subsequently," Blackie called from the door. "I've got a sermon to finish."

"What about?" Thom asked.

"You'll find out. Tomorrow."

XXXXX

As always, Blackie had a good message. His current summer revival format, with casual clothes was proving very popular, so even in July, the church was packed. You'd never guess that the initial impulse behind it was the robes were too blasted hot.

Adam was near the back of the line, among the last to leave. He watched in amusement as Margaret Coburn fervently embraced the young pastor, then kissed his cheek. When he reached his friend, Blackie glared, "Don't even think it."

"I wouldn't want to, not for you."

"Funny. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. We need to discuss someone."

Heading toward his 'family,' Adam's mood was light. Other than Siegfried being on warp speed, things were going well. An imperious tap on his shoulder did nothing to dampen his mood, until he turned to see Darlene Hassle — er Hassenhammer behind him, staring at him expectantly. He really needed to kill Tristan for coming up with that renaming, not matter how apt it was.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to smother the trepidation he felt.

"Mr. Pierce," she whinnied. "Can I call you Adam?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say, _as long as you have the facility for speech, you can call me whatever, the question is will I allow it? _Instead, he shrugged. "Why not? It is still my name."

"Ooh. How funny."

_Madame, you are easily amused._

"I was wondering, my husband is looking for a new lawyer... and we thought, maybe you could stop by for lunch and discuss it with him?"

"Sure. Tomorrow? Do you want to meet at — " Work was work, he didn't have to love all his clients. Or even like them.

"Oh, no. Now. Right now."

With a mental sigh of regret, he accepted this. "Okay. Let me go tell the family I'll be later than they thought. I'll follow you to your house."

XXXXX

When Martha offered to keep a plate warm for him, Adam should have had a clue. It was an unusual statement to make if one was going to another lunch.

Despite his acute insight into people, he was not prepared for the Hassenhammers though.

First off, Mr. Hassenhammer was out playing golf. Second, Penelope was there, looking like an overgrown Nellie Olsen. It would seem "Mommy" had invited her to lunch.

The lunch itself was — well a polite person might tell you she had experimented in Cajun cooking, and was trying it blackened. What was not blackened was on the soggy side. Dakota wouldn't even eat that, Adam decided in dismay. Was it Lent? Could he say he was fasting for if not forty days, forty minutes?

In total disgust, he pretended to eat, not ever reaching his mouth with the fork or spoon. Of course, being with self absorbed people had the advantage of them not really paying attention to you.

"You're single aren't you?" Darlene, as she insisted on being called, asked breathily.

If he could have claimed a wife or fiance, he'd have done so. The town was too small to lie credibly. So, after a moment, Adam allowed, "Yes. I'm afraid the most interesting ladies are taken or the wrong age." The pleased looks that crossed the mother and daughter's faces made him feel like a prize bull on an auction block. He was so glad that none of the ghosts were there. They would be laughing their heads off. Molly might not, she was sweet. On the other hand, they could say the things he wanted to, and would. And he could somehow get one of them to make his beeper go off.

"I've always thought Penny would make a good lawyer's wife," Darlene simpered. "Wouldn't you like that, hunnybunny?"

_I hope you are not talking to me,_ Adam thought, shuddering. _Tristan, I will let you drive if you will show up and drive a getaway car._

"Oooh yesss!" the girl tittered.

Even if the food had been palatable, he couldn't have eaten.

"And having a lawyer in the family is soooo handy," Darlene added.

"Yes, I think Carolyn agrees," Adam said, noting that Mrs. Gregg's name did cast a slight pall on them. If he married that creature, Candy'd quit before she began.

Without realizing it, he'd begun tapping his fingers nervously, letting their airy, fluffy drivel puff pass him. This was a set up, and now he needed to plan a way to escape. He wondered if he could think loud enough to summon any of the ghosts, even Siegfried. He'd let the hypercharged man reorganize anything in return for freedom. Was there a basement handy?

"Do you have some kind of — disorder?" Penny asked, staring at his drumming fingers. "Is that why you hang around Dr. Avery?"

"Uhm, no, I'm a musician..." From the look on her face, that went over just about as well or worse than the idea of him having a nerve condition. "Linden is Candy's mother-in-law... and a friend in her own right. Speaking of which, I promised to — do something for them, today. As soon as possible. But it's confidential, so I can't tell you what. Just it is very important. Lawyers do keep a lot of secrets, you know, but you wouldn't know much about that...not having one in the family..."

Deftly exiting, he hurried to the waiting four wheel drive. Shaking his head, he thought, _If I ever even wanted to date someone what — thirteen or more years younger than I — Dash did try to set me up with Candy. Then Tristan stepped in, and it really wasn't a serious date idea, but close as I'd come to dating out of generation. Even if I could tolerate Penelope, much less her mother, the whole ghost thing would be all over the area in five minutes. _

For half a second, he wondered if this was one of Tristan's little tricks... but no. Tris would not be that cruel.

Besides, he'd have heard the maniacal giggling. Comforted by the realization, Adam turned toward Martha and Ed's. Like as not he'd wind up telling the humiliating story on himself, but at least he wouldn't go home to a TV dinner.

XXXXX

Across town, Daniel and Carolyn had Tristan collared.

"Tristan, we've noticed that..." Carolyn began hesitantly.

"What she means is that as Captain, it is my duty to see to the happiness of my entire crew," Daniel chimed in. "And we have noticed that not everyone in our crew is quite — that. Happy, that is."

"I'm handling things okay," Tristan protested, flushing.

"We know, it's not you — it's Siegfried we're worried about," Carolyn assured him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh. Well, I really don't know him much better than you do," the young ghost shrugged. "Until he roared into town, I hadn't seen him for over a century."

"Do you have any idea — why he's so — so..." Carolyn groped for a nice word, or at least polite.

"Frentic?" Daniel suggested.

"He's always been like that... so you see why when Isolde married I had to get away?"

"I can see..." Daniel began until his wife pinched his arm. "Well, do you know of anything that could calm him down? In our day, of course, we'd send him on a sea voyage. A long one, with backbreaking work; he'd be too busy to organize."

"Daniel..."

"Only if he was willing to go, of course... we aren't pirates..."

"Of course..." Carolyn smiled. "Perhaps, he could put in a garden?"

"Not in summer," Tristan smiled, shaking his head. "Planting is spring and fall work."

"Memoirs?" Carolyn suggested feebly.

"Trick'd be getting him settled that long," Tristan winked. "Maybe Dave can find something in all that economic developing stuff?"

"How is that proceeding?" Daniel asked, liking that topic better.

"Well enough. He has convinced a few businesses to come to the area... including a stable," the youth drawled. "Long as he doesn't get a pig farm, I'll be fine."

"I still don't want to know," Carolyn smiled.

"I wish I didn't," Tris shuddered. "It's going to be kind of half way between Skeldale and Schooner Bay. Should be interesting."

"Horses," Daniel nodded. "Now that's something I can like."

"Oh?" Carolyn baited.

"Well, it was the only way to get around on land, in the day."

"Well, they'll be moving in by the first of the month, or sooner." Tristan frowned. "I'll have to look, but I think the date of the grand opening is the date Sig was born."

Before Carolyn could probe that thread, he was gone.

XXXXX

The next day, when Dave picked up Carolyn to head to the Beacon where he still worked part time, he ran on a mile a minute about the new plans to promote the two towns, concluding with an invitation to the stable opening at the end of the week.

Pleased with the notion, she agreed, adding, "Is it for 'press' only, or — ?"

"We're hoping for a big turn out. Jenny is a bit put out that she can't ride yet, but we don't need junior arriving six weeks early. I think if I promise her coffee ASAP after delivery..."

"Uh — no. Nursing mothers don't get coffee either."

"Lovely. Which means I don't, except at the office."

"That's not exactly fair, you know, " Carolyn chided.

"Well, you can use it for blackmail material, later. Say, I don't suppose you like horses do you?"

"I don't have anything against them, but I do prefer to ride in a car, for the most part... why?"

"Well, I was thinking it would be good if we had some local citizens appear in photos on the horses — for ads, not just for the stable, but for Skeldale and Schooner Bay..." Dave asked uncertainly.

"And you were hoping that I could snag a few riders for you?"

"Well, about half our family** did **live in the horse and buggy era... originally..."

"I was sort of hoping for something like this, actually," Carolyn admitted, letting him stop sweating after a moment only.

"You were?" Dave blinked, pausing at the stop sign to glance at her. "Uh — do I want to know why?"

"Well, you do know about the Siegfried problem..."

The look he gave her was eloquent. "Just tell me what to do," he smiled. "We've been spared, mostly. But that hunted look on Tristan's face is frightening, and I doubt we'll escape forever."

"Well, I don't know how permanent the solution will be, but..."

"We'll at least kill a bird or two," Dave shrugged as they pulled into the Beacon lot. "Ever thought about buying this thing? Making it a decent paper?"

Carolyn paused, then shook her head. "One thing at a time. Let's get Sig settled and Junior here."

As Dave parked, he arranged for Carolyn to bring her section of the family out to the stables Thursday.

XXXXX

Across town, Linden was between patients, so had walked over to the vet's to give Helen Wright a break. Her own rush time wouldn't start for another week or two with fall allergies, school immunizations, and annual physicals. However, Helen had a bit of a madding crowd at the moment. James was out on a call, leaving his wife to field clients. Linden's arrival only made it a bit worse, as several customers thought well, she's a doctor. Let her look at Fluffy or whatever their pet's name was. Very patiently, Linden explained that she could not do so, still both women were relieved when James returned. The next few hours were hectic while the vet caught up. Not until Siegfried came back with the lunches Linden had sent him to fetch did things slow down.

"I didn't know you made house calls, Jim," Dr. Lynne smiled.

"Don't normally," he admitted. "But — well, I just don't think the waiting room would handle horses."

"That economic thing? The stable project?" Lynne asked with interest.

"Yup."

"Are the horses ill, darling?" Helen asked, worried.

James shook his head. "No... not exactly..."

"Whatdoyoumeanexactly?" Siegfried blurted out. Though he insisted that he didn't need to eat, Lynne had told him to be nice and pretend.

"Sig. Slow down," she ordered now.

"What do you mean, exactly?" he repeated, just a bit testily.

"Medically, nothing is wrong. I do know the mechanics of horses, but the actual — " Jim floundered. "I think they might be depressed. And I know nothing about equine psychology."

"If the Hassenhammers or Shoemakers come in, I can show you how to deal with the southern end of a horse's psychology," Linden smiled.

"Ha."

"How are they acting?" Siegfried demanded, ignoring this exchange.

Startled, James outlined the symptoms, adding he'd run every test he could, and they were perfectly healthy. It had to be mental.

Dr. Avery wasn't too startled when her 'assistant' tugged her backwards a few feet away to whisper urgently, "Doctor, as you know, I spent my — first life, as it were, around such creatures..."

"Horses, cows, pigs, whole nine yards, yeah," she nodded.

"Actually, it was acres..."

"Just an expression. Go on."

"Oh, yes, of course... well, I might be able to assist in this endeavor... I do know a bit about equine psychology. So does Tristan, if I can run him down."

"Maybe later. I don't think they're going anywhere, so there'll be opportunities to — do whatever it is you need to do to perk them up..." Lynne waved a hand airily. "How're we going to explain...?" Her voice dropped an octave for the last question.

"Farms do still exist, my dear doctor. I grew up on one, and that is quite true."

"Right... uh — do you know how to get there?"

"I think I should ask where it is, perhaps ride out with James?"

"Gotcha."

As they broke consultation, James put down his cup of coffee and arose. Before he could speak, Siegfried began explaining that he might be able to help, having a rather agricultural background.

"Fabulous," James grinned. "But it's going to have to wait — until the day's end at least... I have a full schedule... that's gotten backlogged by that trip out to the farm...stable, whatever it is. Maybe after work."

"No, James... you promised to help Jeff and Rob build their tree-house tonight," Helen wailed. "Can't it wait?"

"If it's nothing medical, would I be — overstepping to take Sig out there?" Lynne asked, not wanting to deprive the boys of Dad time with James.

"If you wouldn't mind," James nodded. "Just don't inject them."

"If I do, you can inject Margaret Coburn next time she comes in," Lynne promised in a tone that could have been serious.

"Oh, no," Helen shook her head as she returned to her desk.

"Can't blame me for trying," the doctor shrugged. "Sig, would you get the billing mailed? I'll call the Beacon and get directions from Dave."

XXXXX

As luck would have it, Carolyn answered the phone and was delighted with the news that Sig wanted to go visit the horses, adding what Dave had said earlier that day to Lynne's information.

"Don't know about the horses getting cheered up, but Carrie, we do have some very fine looking men in the family — and well, this might make up for me missing the sword fight... seeing them on horseback... oh, yeah..."

"I have to agree... Today is Wednesday, should we move up the riding expedition — or?"

"Let me take him out there alone this evening... and we'll meet you all tomorrow," the

doctor suggested. "I think he needs something for just him, for a bit," she added in a whisper. However, the clacking ten key machine reassured her that Sig couldn't hear her.

"See you then. You won't tell me if I'm going to have a sort of grand son or daughter — will you?"

"You will have one of them," Dr. Avery promised as she hung up.

Thursday Evening

The Schooner Bay residing members of the 'clan' converged at Sea Mist Stables. However, Candy, Thom, and Adam had promised to be there the following evening for the opening. Ed didn't see any sense in the affair, so he was staying home until then too. Martha caught a ride with Carolyn, Daniel, and Jonathan. As the station wagon joined the few other cars parked by the fence, Jonathan forgot his manners to point,

"Look at that!"

Obediently, the other eyes turned to see a lone figure on a horse, circling the riding ring.

"I think Siegfried is accustomed to this," Daniel noted with a smile as he exited and helped his lady out.

"There's Dave and — I think I see Lynne..." Martha peered ahead to the far side of the ring.

"And here's — I can't believe Dave is letting Tristan drive — Jenny!" Daniel exclaimed as another car arrived.

"I'll have you know I'm a very safe driver... I drove part of the trip when he, Adam, and I fetched her furniture," Tristan sniffed indignantly.

"Are we on time?" Molly asked, then broke off to stare at Siegfried. "Oh my."

"Hey!" Sean protested.

"He does cut a fine figure on a horse, but I know you'll eclipse him, love," she smiled.

As they all drew near, Lynne waved from her seat on the fence. "Happiest I've seen him in — since the play ended," she nodded after greetings were passed around.

Martha glanced over at Dash and Daniel. "Well, come on. I know you two can swash, but what about buckling?"

"I think we created a monster," Dashire muttered to his captain.

Before Daniel could respond, Dave and Lynne had leapt off the fence where they were perched and were leading the stable owners over to meet the family.

"I take it Siegfried's gotten the horses un-depressed?" Jenny asked as she kissed her husband.

"Looks that way, " he nodded. "Ask him — here he comes."

Still astride the grey mare, Siegfried trotted over. "Greetings, greetings... I must say, this is one of the finer ideas I've heard in some time. Tristan, don't you think Misty here looks rather like Freya? The horse I had... back home?"

Tristan eyed the creature. "I guess. Kind of."

"Well, mount up. You haven't forgotten how to sit a horse, have you?" Siegfried frowned, not pleased with his brother's lack of enthusiasm.

"Sig, I'm a seaman, not a horseman," Tristan protested.

"Tristan," Daniel simply stated, his meaning implicit.

With a long suffering look, Tristan headed to where a line a horses waited for riders.

Behind him, Dave got Jenny and Martha settled to watch and take the needed photos.

XXXXX

"This one looks sturdy," Daniel noted, patting a palomino mare. "Carolyn? Would you like a hand up?"

Though she really didn't need it, she nodded, enjoying the feel of Daniel's arms lifting her to the saddle. A moment later, she gasped in shock when he vaulted up behind her, but did not protest.

"Looks good," Sean nodded to Molly. "Shall we?" A moment later, the O'Caseys were mounted in like fashion to the Greggs. Jonathan followed suit as did Dave, who chose a white charger, in deference to his wife's love of fantasy. Tristan examined every horse before settling on a beautiful black gelding.

As Dashire settled onto a roan, he glanced over at Lynne. "Coming, Doctor?"

"Nah. I'll just watch. Me falling off would not be good."

His lordship nodded tersely and began to trot past. At the last moment, he reached over and pulled her ahead of him on the saddle.

"I won't let you fall," he promised.

XXXXX

For once, Daniel allowed another to lead, letting Siegfried choose the path. After an hour or so, out of deference to the mortals who were not used to horseback riding, they stopped.

"Did you get some good shots?" Carolyn asked Jenny.

"I think so. I'll have to let the pros judge how good."

"I don't know about the horses, but I'm certainly perked up," Martha nodded. "Do you g — guys have any other Errol Flynn tricks?"

"Offhand..." Daniel pulled his ear. "...No."

"Tristan," Siegfried ordered, "come help me clean up the horses."

"Sig," the younger man warned.

"You and I are the only ones who know how it is done, come along," his brother ordered in a tone that brooked no dissension.

"I know a bit about them, " Dash offered.

"Oh, no. I have words for you, Charlie," Lynne stopped him. "What was the idea of — that?"

"You wanted to ride but were worried about falling, so I could keep you from falling, therefore..."

"I never said — "

"You said you didn't want to fall when I asked if you were coming."

"That's not what I meant, if I wanted to ride, I'd — "

Sean eased over to Daniel. "Should we help him?"

Amused, Daniel shook his head.

"Well, I need to get these photos to the Beacon, since I'm the one who pushed for a special edition to honor the opening," Carolyn said. "And — I think I feel the need for a back-rub coming on."

"Uhm, Jonathan, why don't you come home with Dave and me, for tonight," Jenny suggested, hearing this. "You haven't spent one night with us this visit."

Rolling his eyes, the boy agreed as the group began to break up.

"I could use a back-rub too," Molly commented, sliding a look to her husband.

"Oh? But love, you're not as — "

"If I say I need a back-rub, I need one — but I'll gladly return the favor."

"We'll see you home later, Tris?" Dave yelled to his friend who waved assent.

"Much later. I just hope Sig doesn't have me muck out the stables."

"Do you need a ride home, Doctor?" Martha asked, breaking into the glaring contest the nobleman and physician were engaged in.

"What? Thanks, but my car is here, Martha. I've got rounds at the hospital tomorrow, so — we'll finish this talk later, your highness."

After she stalked off, Dash looked at Martha. "What'd I do?"

XXXXX

Thanks to Carolyn's article and Jenny's photos combined with ad buzz, the opening was well attended by people from Keystone, Skeldale, and Schooner Bay. Siegfried was clearly in his element, so no one was too surprised when Lynne confided that the owners, who were only in it for money, not love of horses, had offered him a job, at least part time.

Adam skulked behind Candy, Carolyn, or anyone he could hide behind, lest the Hassenhammers find him again.

With the help of a tropical bouquet, Dash had won Lynne's pardon, so Thom didn't notice any tension between his mother and the ghost.

Even Claymore attended the gala event.

"I expect to see you mounted and going through the paces by the end of next week, " Daniel informed his "nephew" as the little man minced over to the Gull Cottage group.

"M – m-me? H-horses don't like me, u – u..."

"Claymore," Carolyn warned. "We're in public."

"Oh. Er. Right. I - I just wanted to ah - thank Dr. Avery, anyway – where is she – ?" he stammered. " I - I - that is - her sister - helped fill the position, the history teacher position..."

Blackie strolled over about that time. "Oh? Aunt Jess knew someone who needed a job? Excellent."

Looking more confident, Claymore nodded. "Uh - huh. Herself."

For some reason, Blackie's mien took on a disconcerted expression. "Well, that should be interesting," was the only clue he gave.


End file.
